The Return of the Betrayed Guardian - Lemons
by Knight of Kanto
Summary: Since my readers asked for this I have done it. These are lemons that are related to my main story The Return of the Betrayed Guardian Warning there may be spoilers.
1. Ash & Anabel's First Time

Hi guys. This is set directly after chapter 14 of The Return of the Betrayed Guardian.

So I finally bit the bullet and wrote my first ever lemon. It's probably going to suck balls. So I'd appreciate any reviews telling me what (if anything) was good and everything that is bad.

I will take requests for other lemons from The Return of the Betrayed Guardian if you want me to write more.

" - Speech

' - Thoughts

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Anabel was sat nervously fidgeting on the sofa, wringing her fingers. She had felt so confident as she had led Ash to the cabin. Sadly the moment she sat down that confidence disappeared. She hadn't really planned what would happen once she entered the cabin and now she was regretting it.

"What if he doesn't want this? Maybe this was a bad idea."she whispered. "No I won't believe that. I have to do this."

Ash walked out of the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Did you say something Anabel?"

Anabel instantly stopped fidgeting and clasped her hands.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing important."

Ash placed the glasses on the table and filled them. He sat down next to Anabel and then handed a glass to her. They both took a sip from their glasses savouring the taste.

"I've been saving this for a special occasion. I just thought that it would be a nice way to end the night." Ash said.

Anabel smiled and placed her glass back on the table. Ash did the same and then gazed at Anabel. She returned the look and she felt her courage wavering again.

'Come on Anabel you can do this. You're a Frontier Brain for Arceus sake.' she thought trying to encourage herself.

"Ash." Anabel started.

"Yes Anabel."

"W-well I-I-I've b-been doing some t-thinking and I-I..." she trailed off.

Anabel shut her eyes and cursed herself internally. She didn't know why she couldn't tell the man she loved what she wanted. Suddenly she felt Ash pull her into a hug that she quickly returned. When she looked up at Ash she saw that he was smiling down at her. A similar smile then found it's way on to Anabel's face.

"Calm down Anabel. You know you can say anything to me." Ash said softly.

"Thank you Ash."

"It's my pleasure. Now what were you trying to say?"

Anabel took a moment to gather herself and took a deep breath.

"I want you to make love to me."

Ash was in shock. He had dreamt about this for a long time. But he didn't think for a moment that she had been considering it.

"You don't have to feel that you have to do this. So are you sure you want this?" he asked hoping that she was doing this because she wanted to not because she thought he wouldn't love her if she didn't.

"Ash I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Before Ash could say anything else Anabel lunged forward knocking him on to his back and locked her lips with his. She quickly sneaked her tongue into his mouth which started dancing with his. They continued making out until Ash broke the kiss. Anabel looked at Ash with an almost hurt look.

"Y-you don't want me do you?" she said almost on the verge of tears.

"No it's not that at all. I just want us to do this right. So that means we are not doing it on a sofa."

Ash got up and picked Anabel up bridal style. She blushed and then placed her lips against Ash's again. Ash carried her into the bedroom and placed her gently on to the bed. Anabel watched as he knelt on the bed and moaned as she felt his hands dance up her sides. He then leant down and pressed his lips to hers again. Ash broke the kiss and then started trailing kisses down her coming to a stop at the top button of her blouse. He then slowly started undoing the buttons kissing Anabel's skin as it was revealed. He finally stopped when he reached her naval. He sat up allowing Anabel to do the same. Anabel then threw her blouse across the room, not caring where it went. She then threaded her fingers in Ash's hair and pulled him into another passionate kiss. They broke apart long enough for Anabel to remove Ash's shirt and then push him down on to the bed. He used his elbows to support himself and watched as she ran her fingers from his shoulders, to his chest and then all the way to his waist. She leant forward placing her arms either side of him and kissed him again. Ash then ran his right hand up her back and then very deftly unhooked her bra. Anabel quickly shot back up and crossed her arms across her chest clutching her bra to her chest.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked.

"Anabel I'm an Aura Guardian. Do you honestly think a bra would be able to best me?"

"You looked it up, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

Ash continued to run his right hand down her back and kept his left firmly on her waist. He hoped that giving her a moment would make feel comfortable. But she still clutched the fabric to her chest and was now looking down obviously worried about what he would think. Ash placed his hands on Anabel's face and pulled her into tender kiss putting all the love he had for her into it. Anabel moved one of her hands to Ash's back but was still using the other to cover her chest. Ash quickly changed their position so that Anabel was now lying down on the bed. He moved his hands to her sides and ran his fingers along her skin. Every touch making Anabel let out a pleasured moan. Ash broke the kiss and placed his hands on her waist.

"Anabel I love you for who you are. You don't need to worry about what I might think because to me you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world."

Tears of joy filled Anabel's eyes and she gingerly moved her arm away from her chest allowing Ash to take the fabric away. However her bashfulness took over again and she pulled her arm back to cover her chest again. Ash moved his hands from her waist to her arms and started to glide his hands along them. He wouldn't rush her in this. They would only do what she was comfortable with. Anabel looked at Ash and saw the love he had for her. This gave her a wave of courage and she moved her arms away and placed them by her sides allowing Ash to see her naked chest. She quickly averted her gaze not wanting to see the disappointed look that would no doubt be on his face. Ash placed his hands on Anabel's face and made her look at him. She watched as his eyes roamed her body.

"You're beautiful Anabel." Ash said as he continued to admire her body.

'He really thinks I'm beautiful.' she thought as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

Her fingers found their way back into Ash's hair and she pulled him down into another kiss. As their tongues danced they glided their hands lightly over each other's bodies memorising every part of them. Although Ash was careful to avoid Anabel breasts as he didn't know if she wanted to go that far. Ash broke the kiss and moved back to her neck, lightly sucking her skin. Ash kissed along her neck all the way to ear. He then lightly nibbled on her earlobe.

"Do you want to keep going?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." she said breathlessly.

He traced kisses back down her neck until he came to her breasts. He looked her in the eye just be sure that she wanted this and she gave him a nod. He leant in and began to kiss and lick the mounds of soft flesh, letting his tongue trace the underside and around the outer edges. Every touch from Ash making her moan as he attended to her sensitive flesh. All she could do was lose her fingers in his hair and lie there as he continued to pleasure her. He gently caressed her breasts marvelling at how they fit perfectly in his hands. Anabel's back suddenly arched and she gasped as Ash took her left nipple in his mouth. She couldn't control her moans as he teased the nipple by using the tip of his tongue to swirl around the nipple. He began rotating from one nipple to the other until he was rewarded with her nipples growing stiff. He stopped for a moment to allow her to regain her breath and then took it away again when he captured the nipple between his lips again. He started to gently suck on it and flick it with his tongue. Her other nipple was begging for attention so he moved back and forth between them. Ash enjoyed hearing the moans and pleasured whimpers he was eliciting from her. He finally stopped and moved so that he was looking at Anabel's now flushed face. She was breathing heavily so Ash waited her to regain her breath.

"So was that... good?" Ash asked.

"Very."

Ash leant down and initiated another kiss allowing Anabel to explore his mouth. Anabel then felt Ash's erection rubbing against her and she felt a pang of guilt. Ash had spent so much time pleasing her and yet she had hardly done anything in return. But before she could voice this Ash had already started tracing kisses down her body again. He came to a stop at her pants. He looked up at her again.

"Can I?" he asked.

"But Ash what about you? I haven't done anything for you yet."

"Tonight I want this to be about you Anabel. I want this to be special for you."

"Okay." she said, little did Ash know that she fully intended to pleasure him as soon as he was done.

Ash undid her pants and slid them down slowly, making sure that her panties stayed on for now. As her legs were revealed he peppered light kisses down her legs until he finally slid her pants off. Ash quickly gazed at her body again and marvelled at her. He felt blessed that this beautiful woman loved him.

"You truly are beautiful Anabel. Never doubt that." he said lovingly.

Ash then focussed on her panties and saw that there was a patch wet with her arousal. Anabel had felt herself growing wet from the moment Ash had touched her breasts but now felt extremely embarrassed about it. She quickly crossed her legs blocking the wet patch from view. Ash gently ran his hands along her legs hoping to calm her and comfort her. Anabel could feel the tenderness and affection in his touch but still kept her legs crossed. Ash made his way back up her body and gave her a tender kiss filled with all the love he had for her.

"Anabel you don't need to be embarrassed. I'm flattered that I have been able to arouse you so much. Like I said from the start we will only go as far as you are comfortable with. If you want to stop.."

"No!." she yelled making Ash jump.

"Sorry for yelling Ash. I really do want this. I'm just nervous." she said.

"I understand Anabel. I'm nervous too. Do you want me to continue?" Ash asked.

Anabel nodded and smiled. Ash passionately kissed her again and then moved back down her body. She uncrossed her legs allowing Ash to hook his fingers under her panties and slide them down revealing her womanhood. He was surprised to find that was she completely clean shaven. He ran his hand across the area and loved the feel of her smooth skin on his hand. He looked up at Anabel and saw that she was blushing.

"I thought you might find it sexy."

"It's incredibly sexy. Just like the rest of your body."

She blushed at Ash's comment and then moaned as he started running his fingers along her folds. Once he was sure she was lubricated enough he slowly pushed a finger inside of her. Anabel let out a long moan at the feeling of her vagina being penetrated for the very first time. Ash slowly moved his finger around trying to loosen her tightness. Anabel was in bliss, nothing else mattered right now apart from Ash's finger pleasuring her. She felt another finger push inside her and she started clawing at the sheets. Ash smiled as he saw the amount of pleasure he was being able to give Anabel. He smirked as he removed his fingers from her. Anabel whimpered when she felt him remove his fingers. But the whimper was soon replaced by a gasp when his tongue replaced them. His tongue felt so much different to his fingers. The rough texture massaged her inner walls sending shivers through her body. Ash knew that he was driving her crazy but there was one thing he could do that would drive her over the edge. He moved the small hood covering her sensitive clit and started to rub it slowly in circles. This caused her back to arch and made her thrust her hips forward, forcing more of Ash's tongue inside of her. He upped the ante by moving his spare hand from her hip to her breast and started pinching her nipple. Anabel was writing in pleasure, she could feel her body tingling. It felt like she was about to burst.

The pleasure finally became to much for Anabel and her toes curled as she let out a loud moan as her first orgasm washed over her. Ash felt her nectar coat his tongue and watched as some of it dripped out of her, staining the bedsheets with her juices. He quickly lapped up her sweet nectar loving her taste. He started to move up her body again but groaned when he felt his erection that was straining against his trousers brush against her dripping wet vagina. He refocussed and was now face to face with Anabel again. He watched as her chest rose and fell, her hard nipples prodding his chest when she inhaled. When she had finally regained her breath she opened her eyes and looked up at Ash with a smile on her face. She reached up and pulled him into a kiss tasting her own juices while their tongues danced. Suddenly she got a burst of energy and flipped their positions so that she was now straddling Ash. He used his elbows to push himself up but was quickly forced back down. She then leant down and nibbled on his ear. Ash loved the feeling of that combined with her hardened nipples pressing against his chest.

"Now it's my turn." she whispered in a sultry voice that Ash didn't know she possessed.

She moved her lips back to his neck and she started kissing it. Ash groaned as he felt her lips glide across his neck. Ash's groans gave Anabel a bit of a confidence boost so she started lightly sucking on his neck between kisses. She then brought her hands into play by using the very tips of her fingers to glide along his skin. Her gentle touches made him shuddered as her fingers danced across his muscles. Although a part of him wanted her to treat his skin a bit rougher. As if somehow she knew what he wanted Anabel started to lightly scratch his body. Anabel smiled as she felt him shudder and heard him groan, she felt proud that she was making him make those sounds. She started to move her lips down his body covering his chest in soft kisses all the while still lightly scratching him. As she moved down his body she made sure to keep her chest pressed against him so that he could feel her stiff nipples pressing into him.

She stopped her scratching and moved back up his body drawing him into another kiss. When they broke apart she focussed once again on his neck. While Anabel attended to his neck Ash saw her backside in the air and decided to try something. He placed his hands on her sides and ran them down until he reached her ass. He gently squeezed her backside earning a surprised moan from Anabel.

'So she likes a bit of attention on her ass. Something good to know for next time' Ash thought.

Ash took his hands away from her ass feigning a worried look to make her think that he thought he'd done something wrong. He just wanted to make sure he was right about this before he tried anything else. Before his hands could get to far she quickly placed her hands on his and directed them back to their former position. Ash looked up at her and saw that she was blushing.

"Keep doing that. It..it felt good." she admitted.

Ash smiled and started running his hands along her backside and giving it the occasional squeeze gaining small pleasured whimpers from Anabel. She kept kissing, sucking and even lightly nipping at his neck for a little while longer before shuffling down his body again and started planting kisses on his abs. Now that her backside was out of reach Ash moved his hands to her legs and slowly danced his fingers across her skin. He then moved them up her sides and along her arms. Ash continued to worship her body hoping that she knew just how much he adored every part of her.

Suddenly she turned around and bent down to undo his belt giving Ash a perfect view of her ass. He ran his hands from her back, to her ass and then down to her thighs moving around to her inner thighs and just barely passing her slit. His hands found their way back to her ass and he kneaded it. This caused Anabel to let out little moans as she undid Ash's belt. Now that his belt was off she was focussed on removing his pants. As she went to start pulling them down she felt Ash run his tongue along her slit. She shuddered at the feeling and tried to stifle a moan. But she couldn't as she felt Ash give her slit another lick. As much as she enjoyed Ash's tongue exploring her folds she wanted to pleasure him. Ash licked her once more causing Anabel to moan again. Suddenly she turned around and crashed her lips against Ash's again. She quickly broke the kiss and trailed kisses all the way down his body. When she reached his pants she grabbed a hold of them and his underwear and quickly pulled them down. Ash sighed as he felt his erection be freed from it's prison. Anabel stared at Ash's cock suddenly feeling very intimated.

'That thing must be at least seven and a half inches long and at least five inches thick. How will that ever fit inside me?' she wondered.

Ash looked at Anabel and could see that she was looking nervously at his cock.

"Anabel are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I was just a little intimidated."

Anabel could see that Ash was about to say something about them stopping if she was uncomfortable. So she firmly grasped his erection before he could reply. Ash groaned as her delicate hand squeezed his cock. His groans increased when she started to pump him a few times. She stopped when she saw a bead of pre dribble from the head of his cock all the way down to the base. She then started pumping again and her confidence grew as she heard Ash let out pleasured groans. She stopped again and looked up at Ash and saw that his eyes were closed. His eyes snapped open and he groaned as he felt Anabel kiss the very tip and then run her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the head. He looked at Anabel who was looking at him through her eyelashes. He watched as she licked her lips and knew what she was about to do.

"Anabel you don't have to do that if... oh Arceus." Ash groaned as the first inch of his shaft passed her lips.

Anabel wasn't fully sure what to do at this point. So she just trusted her instincts. She gently sucked on his cock and ran her tongue along it as she gradually took more of his shaft into her mouth. As more of his cock passed Anabel's lips Ash was finding it increasingly hard to control himself. Every nerve in his body was begging for him to start thrusting. But he resisted the urge as he didn't want to risk hurting Anabel. His resistance nearly broke when she started bobbing her head. It eventually became to much and his hips thrust forward however he managed to keep enough control to make sure that his thrusts were gentle. Each thrust was in time with her bobbing which was intensifying the pleasure Ash was feeling. The feeling of her mouth surrounding his cock was overwhelming his senses. He could feel himself twitching in her mouth meaning that it wouldn't be long until he'd climax.

"Anabel stop.. stop... if you don't I'm... I'm going to.. to..." Ash trailed off, the pleasure he was feeling overriding his ability to talk.

Anabel knew what was about to happen and she wanted it. She intensified her sucking and licking trying to finally draw out Ash's climax. She stopped when she felt his seed shoot out and hit the back of her throat as Ash groaned loudly. She swallowed his seed liking the slightly salty taste. She gave his cock one last suck and then removed it from her mouth. She then crawled up his body and kissed him deeply. The taste of his seed and her nectar mixed creating a strange yet wonderful taste that they both relished.

"So how was that?" Anabel asked with a shy smile.

"That was incredible."

Ash and Anabel laid there in silence as they regained their breath. Anabel then gazed into A sh's eyes and saw the pure love and affection he had for her.

"Ash I'm ready." she whispered.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want."

"No I want to do this. I want you to make love to me."

Ash nodded and flipped them over. He lined up his cock with her moist slit.

"Wait don't you need to put on a condom?"

"Another fun fact Aura Guardian's can't get someone pregnant unless they want to. The libraries in Rota had a lot of very... interesting books on what I can do with my Aura." Ash said as he remembered some of the more adult books he'd found.

Ash slowly pushed his cock forward and entered Anabel. They both moaned as Anabel's incredbily tight walls surrounded him. Ash was glad that he had gotten her so lubricated because he was certain that if hadn't have done then he probably wouldn't have been to fit inside her. Ash kept pushing forward until he hit a barrier, he looked at Anabel.

"This is going to hurt. This is the last chance to change your mind." Ash said giving her one last chance to back out.

"Please Ash take me."

Ash leant forward and captured her lips with his. He hoped that this would slightly distract her from the pain. Anabel's eyes closed and she moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced. She placed her hands on his back and started running her fingers up and down. Ash started dancing his fingers along her sides hoping that would also distract her. Ash pulled out of her until only the head of his shaft remained inside her. He thrust forward breaking her hymen. Anabel screamed at the pain and her eyes flew open, tears sprang from her eyes as she whimpered. Her fingernails dug into his back drawing blood. Ash ignored the pain in his back and focussed on Anabel. He kissed away her tears and remained completely still giving her time to adjust to him. After a few minutes the pain started to ebb. She looked into Ash's worried eyes and then pulled him into a kiss. She quickly broke the kiss and smiled.

"You can move now Ash. The pain's mostly gone."

"Okay just say if you want me to stop."

Anabel nodded and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Ash pulled out until only the tip was inside her and thrust back into her. Anabel hissed still feeling a little pain but a feeling of fullness and pleasure was taking it's place. Ash quickly established a slow but steady rhythm of thrusting. Anabel moaned as the pain evaporated being replaced by sheer ecstasy. The pleasure she was feeling far surpassed what she had felt earlier. Ash was feeling the exact same. Her tight moist cavern was even more incredible than her mouth. Ash then felt her meet his thrusts and both parties started moaning loudly. Ash gradually increased the pace of his thrusts until they reached a steady pace. Ash captured Anabel's lips again and they moaned into each other's mouths as their hips met. Anabel was now writhing under Ash. She could feel it, she could feel that she was so close to a mind blowing orgasm. Ash could feel her on the verge of her orgasm and knew that he was too. He sped up his thrusts and started to coat Anabel's inner walls with pre. With one final thrust Anabel screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her hard. Stars appeared before her eyes as her orgasm overrode all her other senses. Her inner walls clamped down almost painfully on Ash's cock inducing his own orgasm. His seed shot into her and mixed with her juices. Both Ash and Anabel were breathing incredibly heavily. Ash used what little strength he had left and flipped them once more so that Anabel was on his chest. Anabel's head landed next to Ash's. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Ash who was returning her gaze.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you to Anabel."

They shared another kiss, this was a tender loving kiss signifying their love for one another. Anabel then rested her head on Ash chest. The last of her energy was finally sapped and she fell to sleep. Ash wrapped his arms around her tightly and then joined her in slumber not bothering to pull out of her.

* * *

Notes

So there it is guys my first attempt at a lemon – Was it good or was it terrible? Leave a review and tell me what I did right/wrong.

If you have any questions or requests PM them to me.


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

Thank you so much for the praise you guys gave me. When I uploaded chapter 1 I was so worried that you would think it would be terrible. So it's a massive relief for me to find that you liked it. Since chapter 1 was so popular I decided to write another lemon. This is set at the start of chapter 15 of The Return of the Betrayed Guardian after they enter the bathroom.

I'd appreciate any reviews telling me what was good/bad.

I will take requests for other lemons from The Return of the Betrayed Guardian if you want me to write more.

" - Speech

' - Thoughts

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash walked into the bathroom and saw that Anabel was already in the shower but had left the curtain open giving Ash a perfect view of her body. He was entranced as he watched the water cascading down her body. Anabel looked at Ash and smiled as she saw the effect she was having on him.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to get into the shower with me?"

Ash wasted no time getting into the shower and wrapped his arms around Anabel. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. She felt him move his hands to her waist and shivered as she felt him gently run them along her body. His hands moved to her face and than ran through her wet hair. They moaned into each other's mouths as their wet bodies slid against each other. Anabel could feel her anticipation arousing her and she shuddered as she felt Ash's erection prodding her stomach. At the same time Ash groaned as his cock rubbed against Anabel and her stiff nipples pressed against his chest. Anabel broke their kiss and moved her lips to his neck. She trailed kisses along his neck all the way to his ear as she remembered how much he'd liked it when she gave his earlobe a light nip. She nipped his ear and a smile came to her face as she felt him shudder. She wanted to have more control this time. Last night she had allowed Ash to pleasure her without repaying the favour until after he had made her climax. Well today she'd fix that, or so she thought.

Before she had a chance to react Ash switched her around so that her backside was pressed against him. They both moaned as his erection rubbed against her ass. Ash moved his hands to her shoulders and started massaging them. As much as Anabel wanted to break free and pleasure Ash first, the feeling of his strong fingers massaging her shoulders was so amazing. Ash placed a few feather light kisses on the back of her neck as he continued to massage her shoulders earning small moans from her. Anabel's head fell back on to his shoulder giving him much better access to her neck. He started planting kisses along her neck, occasionally sucking on the skin he'd kissed. He trailed kisses back up her neck, to her jaw and then finally planting his lips against hers. As they kissed Ash moved his hands from her shoulders down her body deliberately avoiding her breasts by instead running his hands down her sides. His hands finally came to a stop when he placed them on her stomach. She placed her hands on his and tried to move them desperate to feel his strong yet gentle hands caress her breasts again. But Ash kept his hands firmly on her stomach. He trailed kisses up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. He then licked the shell of her ear making her whole body shiver.

"Tell me what you want Anabel." Ash whispered into her ear.

Anabel blushed and wriggled in his grip trying to get his hands where she wanted them. But she couldn't get his hands to move an inch.

"Touch me Ash, please." she pleaded.

Ash captured her lips with his and gradually moved his hands up Anabel's body. It felt like an eternity to Anabel until she finally felt him cup her breasts. Anabel let out pleasured moans as Ash started to gently squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples. Ash kept peppering her neck with kisses as he caressed her breasts. He relished the soft moans and whimpers Anabel released while he tended to the soft mounds of flesh. As Anabel's breathing got heavier Ash trailed his right hand down until he got to Anabel's womanhood. He traced her lower lips with his middle finger and felt her growing wetter. He decided to stop teasing her and plunged his middle finger into her wet core. Ash locked his lips with Anabel's and she moaned into the kiss. Ash continued to curl his finger inside her core trying to loosen her tightness. While he massaged her inner walls he suddenly brushed a certain area that made Anabel's hips shoot forward and she let out a long moan. Ash brushed his finger across the area again gaining the same result.

'Looks like we just found your g-spot Anabel.' Ash thought.

Anabel couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she'd felt when Ash touched that certain spot inside of her. She let out a pleasure filled scream as Ash pushed his ring finger into her vagina and was now using both fingers to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves. The sheer amount of pleasure she was feeling caused her to lose control of her body. She writhed in Ash's strong arms as her hips thrust forward. Anabel's pleasure filled screams were like sweet music to Ash's ears as he knew that he was causing her to make the sounds. He could feel her orgasm oncoming as her walls started to constrict around his fingers. He quickly used his thumb to move the hood covering her clit and started rubbing it. Anabel's body instantly went rigid, she threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as she experienced an earth shattering orgasm. Ash felt her juices coat his fingers and watched as some of her nectar dripped out of her slit and was washed down the drain. He removed his fingers from her dripping wet core and sucked her juices off, revelling the taste. As soon as her orgasm died down Anabel went limp in his arms and her head lolled back on to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around Anabel who was breathing heavily. Anabel's legs were trembling and her whole body felt like it was made of jelly. She knew for a fact that if Ash wasn't holding her she would collapse to the floor. After a couple of minutes her breathing steadied. She looked at Ash who had a worried expression.

"Anabel are you okay?" Ash asked, worried that maybe he had gone over the top.

She responded by grabbing his head and pulling him down into a kiss. While they kissed Anabel started to grind her hips making her ass rub against his shaft eliciting pleasured groans from Ash. Anabel continued to grind against him a bit longer enjoying the noises she was causing him to make. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck pulling him into another deep kiss. She moaned as she felt Ash glide his hands down her back until they came to a stop on her backside. He gave her ass a gentle squeeze and then started massaging the flesh. Anabel responded by dragging her nails down his back, scratching the skin. Ash and Anabel moaned into the kiss as they explored every inch of their lovers body. Anabel placed her hands on Ash's shoulders while he ran his hands up and down her back making her shiver. He leant down and locked lips with her again. While he was distracted Anabel snaked her right hand down Ash's chest, over his abs and then finally grabbed his erection. Ash groaned as she pumped him a couple of times. Anabel then released his cock and got on to her knees and was now staring straight at his cock. She saw that it twitching just begging to be touched. But she felt like teasing him a bit as payback for earlier. So she ran her nails along his thighs and kissed all around his groin. Making sure to be so close and yet so far from his shaft. Anabel's teasing was driving Ash crazy.

"Anabel please stop teasing me." Ash begged.

Anabel gave him a small smirk and then kissed the tip of his cock. Ash shuddered as he felt Anabel's tongue run along his shaft from the base all the way to the tip. She was rewarded with a bead of pre which she quickly lapped up. Ash let out a long groan as he felt Anabel wrap her lips around his cock. She ran her tongue along the underside and sucked a couple of times. She then started to bob her head. Ash closed his eyes and groaned as Anabel continued to work his shaft. The urge to grab her head and start thrusting was immense. But Ash wouldn't do it. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt her just to sate his bodies desire. Anabel dug her nails into his legs as she continued to bob her head on his cock slowly increasing the speed. Ash could feel himself gradually losing control. Anabel then tried something different, she hummed sending vibration through his cock. Suddenly she felt him start to thrust gently into her mouth. She ran her tongue along his cock and kept sucking on it as he kept thrusting into her. Anabel started to moan as he increased the tempo but her moans were muffled by his cock. Ash was in a state of bliss. Thrusting into Anabel's warm inviting mouth felt amazing. He looked down and watched as he cock passed between her lips and felt his climax coming closer. Ash sped up and after a few more thrusts his seed shot out of his cock into Anabel's mouth. When she felt his orgasm pass Anabel gave his cock one last suck to make sure she had all of his seed. She removed his cock from her mouth and stood up locking lips with him. Their tongues swirled and his salty seed mixed with her sweet nectar creating a pleasant concoction. When they broke apart Anabel placed her mouth on his earlobe and sucked on it lightly. She nipped it and then released his earlobe.

"Ash make love to me." Anabel whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. We probably won't get another chance for a little while. So I want to make the most out of what time we have. Now lie down." she commanded.

Ash did as he was told and lied on the bathmat. Anabel quickly straddled him as the water pelted her back. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he ran his hands along her legs. Anabel then slowly let herself down on to his cock. They both moaned as they felt him enter her a little at a time. To Ash her tight inner walls were like silk. The way they massaged his cock felt amazing. Finally the last inch of Ash's shaft was inside her. Anabel loved the feeling of fullness and pleasure she got from Ash being inside her. After taking a moment to prepare herself Anabel started to move. Ash groaned with pleasure as Anabel moved up and down his shaft. Anabel gradually started to increase the pace making both of them moan. She moved her right hand from Ash's shoulder to her breast and started to massage it while pinching the nipple. The sight of Anabel pleasuring herself only turned Ash on more. He moved his left hand from her leg to her backside and started to knead her ass. He then moved his right hand to Anabel's unattended breast and started massaging the mound of flesh. Anabel moans got louder at the pleasure she was feeling from both her vagina and her breasts.

To Ash's surprise Anabel started increasing the pace, sliding up and down his cock. He started to match her thrusts and he could feel that both of their climaxes were near. He moved his left hand from her backside and used his thumb to once again move the hood covering her clit. He rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves a few times which made Anabel scream with pleasure. Anabel could see spots before her eyes. It didn't long for her orgasm to take hold of her. She gave one fine pleasured scream and her walls clamped down on Ash's cock so hard he was worried she would break it off. He felt her juices coat his cock which drew his own orgasm. He groaned in pleasure as his seed shot deep inside of her and mixed with her juices. Once their orgasms had passed they were both breathing heavily and felt exhausted. Anabel slumped forward, landing safely on Ash's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as they both tried to regain their breath. Anabel opened her eyes and looked at Ash who was gazing at her lovingly, she returned the look and wrapped her arms around him. Ash and Anabel locked lips again putting all the love they for one another into it. They broke the kiss and Ash ran one of his hands up her back and placed it on her face.

"I love you Anabel, with all my heart and soul."

Anabel felt tears build in her eyes at Ash's words.

"I love you too Ash.

Their lips met briefly once more. When they broke apart Anabel rested her head on Ash's chest and they laid there in silence

"Well I guess we better clean up." Ash said.

Ash released his grip on Anabel so she could stand. However her grip on him seemed to tighten.

"Um actually could we stay like this for a while?"

Ash wrapped his arms around Anabel again.

"Whatever you want Anabel. Whatever you want." Ash said with a smile.

* * *

Notes

Leave a review and tell me what I did right/wrong.

If you have any questions or requests PM them to me.


	3. Merry Christmas

Hey everyone, Merry Christmas to every single one of you.

I'm sorry for my long absence, work, scouts &amp; Youtube has taken up a lot of my time (Special thanks to Eliphas-Chaos who actually checked out my YouTube channel – I honestly didn't expect any of my readers to do that so I really wanted to thank Eliphas for doing that.) I do intend to finish the next chapter of the Return of the Betrayed Guardian in the New Year and after that I'm not sure what story I will look to update next.

I really appreciate all the support you have given me since I started writing, some of you have been with me from my very first chapter and i really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking by me and supporting me. You guys are in my opinion the best group of readers anyone could ask for on this site, you are all very patient and very supportive.

Thank you all once again, I hope you've had an awesome Christmas and I'll see you in the New Year.

Knight of Kanto


End file.
